Our Past
by Lazy pen
Summary: They share a history that not many people know about. A possible look into Black Canary’s recruitment into the JLU, could be considered AU.


A/N - this is just a random little one-shot that I came up with. Maybe I'll write more, but more then likely won't. So I'll just leave this as a one-shot for now.

I read it over a couple time's and tried to fix any errors, but this fic is un-betaed. So if you see any errors, just deal with it.

I want to make it clear, cause I know some people are going to think it, this it NOT meant to be a Flash/Black Canary story. If you want to see it that way, that's cool, but that's not what I had in mind when I wrote this.

I know it the comics Dinah's mom is also named Dinah, but I always thought that was kinda confusing so I changed it. The name change comes from the Birds of Prey TV show.

Anyway, enough of my babble, read and enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________

It was six in the morning and under normal circumstances Wally West would never have been up this early, but today circumstances were far from normal. A couple months ago, everything had changed for the League, Hawkgirl's betrayal and departure from the league had forced to them to make a change. They decided to expand the league, bring more heroes. It had been argued for and against, it had been discussed and picked at. Finally everyone had agreed to compile a list of super heroes deemed trustworthy enough to join.

This was the reason why he was here at this small coffee shop at, what he thought to be, an ungodly hour. The reason why he was here as Wally instead of the flash was a little more personal, because it wasn't every day you tracked down your high school sweat heart to ask her to join the Justice League.

The bell at the front door chimed and in she walked, her small statue hiding the power he knew she possessed. She spotted him right away and walked over to where he was sitting and sat down across from him.

"Wallace West" she said in a monotone voice, her face exressionless.

"Dinah Lance" he responded in kind. The two of them merely stared at each other for a few seconds, before they burst out laughing, and Dinah reached over and took his had.

"How've you've been Kid" she asked, while grinning from ear to ear.

"About as good as can be Di" his eyes jumped up to her hair line "you cut your hair!"

"Ya, it makes it easier to fit into the wig." she unconsciously ran her hand through her short black hair, and bit her lip uncertainly. "I saw what happened on the news, I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Wally sighed and forced a smile "How's your dad?"

"Don't know really, me and him aren't really on speaking terms right now"

"What happened?"

"He doesn't really approve of what I'm doing, I think he's scared the same thing that happened to mom will happen to me"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. How's your Aunt and the kids?"

"She's doing good; the twins are starting kindergarten next month"

"I should give her a call; it's been such a long time since I've talked to her."

"She'd like to hear from you" they lapsed into silence after that. Both of there minds wandering to years past. To when they first met when she was nine and he ten, to there first date at thirteen and fourteen. The first time they kissed, and the first time they made love. More then any thing they Both of them thought of the day that every thing changed for them. The day when Barry Allen and Carolyn Lance, the first Flash and Black Canary, had died and how it was not long after that that they decided to go their separate ways.

"Do you remember" Dinah broke the silence "That night when you snuck me into your room at your Uncle Barry's house, and then your Aunt walked in on us?" Wally started laughing.

"Do I! I thought she was going to kill us! I was so scared to come over you house after wards, I was sure you dad was going to try and shoot me"

"Naw, he wouldn't have shot you! I don't think he would have been able to catch you"

"Gee, thanks! Are saying he would have shot me if he could?"

"Oh ya, probably" the two of them shared another laugh over that.

"What about the time they were having one society meetings downstairs, and Uncle Barry left us alone with a chemistry kit." Dinah snorted into her coffee

"Oh my god, don't remind me I was grounded for a month! I don't think they ever could figure out how we set fire to the drapes!"

The laughter slowly subsided and Dinah's face turned serious.

"So, why did you want to talk to me today? We haven't talked in over a year an suddenly you call me out of the blue wanting to talk" Dinah saw guilt flashed in Wally's eyes when she said that causing her to pause "Hey, Kid, you know I don't blame you for that. You've been busy saving the world. I'd say that's worth a couple missed phone calls!"

"Maybe, I am sorry though. I haven't been a very good friend"

"Don't sweat it. Anyway what's going on?" Wally sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"You know what I do for a living and what I'm a part of." Dinah nodded and waited for him to go on. "Well me and the others have been talking and we've decided to expand. You know, bring in new members"

"Wally……what…..?"

"After what happened, we need to make sure its people we can trust"

"Wait, wait, Wal-"

"I'm here to offacly invite you in"

"Oh Kid, I-I don't know what to say"

"Then say yes, say you'll do it"

"I'm only twenty years old, I haven't been doing this for that long yet. There must be people better people, people with more experience you can ask"

"Oh come on Di, I helped form this little club when I was only eighteen. You've been around it since before you could walk and talk and you've been trained by some of the best martial artists in the world. You were made for this, Di. I trust you and we need people we can trust"

"I-I don't know Kid. I….." she trailed off.

On the one hand she hadn't been superheroing for vary long and wasn't sure if she was ready to be part of a team. Then on the other hand as part of the League she could do so much more good. Dinah looked at her ex-boyfriend/best friend and sighed, there was only one answer she could give. And with a deep sigh, and eye roll she gave it.

"When do I start?"


End file.
